Through the Vale
by Ophiolite
Summary: "Perhaps he'd been given that second chance he'd craved but even if it was a dream he was going to enjoy it whilst he could and he most definitely wasn't going to sit back and let history pan out." A new story based on Harry being given the chance at a do-over, this time around he wasn't going to let anything go wrong. But some things are impossible to fix...
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hello and welcome to this new fanfiction I will be writing, I've never actually written one so any pointers or help would be greatly appreciated. This is an AU where Harry returns to before his attendance of Hogwarts and attempts to fix all the mistakes he felt he made his first time around. I will attempt a version of the first book and see if anyone enjoys it, hopefully one of you will haha. Without further ado I'll begin on the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own any of the characters or settings based around the Harry Potter universe

It was the one place he could truly find solitude now. Harry's fingers graced the rough stone as he slowly stepped down the stairs he'd become all too familiar with. After the war, life never became what Harry had hoped for, for his life to finally start after a lifetime of one incident after the next. Footsteps echoing around the chamber he finally reached the base and with a deep breath he placed himself down on the cold floor his arms arching behind him and his fingernails drumming the floor rhythmically. He often found himself returning here, his successful career as an auror providing him with many excuses to hang around the ministry. A shadow of a smile flickered across his tensed jaw as he exhaled heavily and let his head fall back and bask in the eerie light. As guilty as it made him feel, he missed those days. He craved the closeness those months on the run had afforded him and the unquestionable loyalty the members of Dumbledore's Army placed in him and he in them. Harry had struggled to adjust back to the humdrum of a normal life, and after all those years he'd hoped for a normal life he now spent his time dreaming of anything but that. Which only deepened this guilt. He enjoyed life, he loved his wife and the family the Weasleys had given him. But still, the ache in his heart drew him back here every few months and now on the fifth anniversary since Sirius's death the power it held over him was strangling.

Scrabbling to his feet he approached the source of the light. The silken vale cascaded from the above as the voices within called to him the same as always, sometimes if he stared for long enough he could almost swear the tumbling creases looked like familiar faces. And he had so many familiar faces that he missed. Those that ached deep within like the man who he'd lost here and those that wake him in a cold sweat at night. Of Cedric cast aside as a "spare" and of Colin Creevey, the boy who used to be so full of wonder and whose too small body lay in the rubble. And so many more… so many more who died and he'd failed to prevent it. Harry let out a guttural moan as all those faces filled his mind, he stood there staring into the depths of something that whilst appearing so light felt so dark to him. Straightening his tie and attempting to flatten his flyaway hair he took a few convulsive breaths before turning away, ready to return to the world. Yet something stopped him, something was off. Then he realised what it was, the voices had stopped. The whispering had stopped and the silence encompassed him, a silence so loud it suffocated him. Confused and slightly scared he attempted to make a quick exit from the room. Panic rose in his throat as he realised the silken mass of the vale now had thick white tendrils reaching out at him. Wrapping around his ankles and slowly making their way up and around his body. He ran forwards but as if in a dream his steps made no impact on the ground and he remained static as the tendrils reached his throat. A metallic feeling blossomed in his mouth and his vision grew whiter until Harry could feel himself fall and drift off into the vale.

Harry's eyes flickered open to find himself lying in darkness, very much in a bed and very much alive and well. He closed his eyes and groaned rolling over determined to sleep for a bit longer in hopes of forgetting what even he thought was a particularly cruel dream of his mind to conjure up. The reprise of a few more minutes in warmth was abruptly ended as very large thudding and dust speckling his face shook him awake. Startled he sat up and turned to check on Ginny to see if she had heard the sounds also, only to find himself staring at nothing but a plywood wall with a small bronze grate in it through which small beams of light filtered through catching the dust in flight. Tentatively he pushed against the plywood door that felt all too familiar only for it to slam back in his face, sending more dust swirling. The thudding that had woken him continued on past his door until it fell away and Harry was left in silence. Blinking and out of a long forgotten reflex he reached out and placed his glasses on his face, adjusting the heavily taped and damaged spectacles until they sat straight. Scrambling out of his small camp bed he left the closet he hadn't slept in in decades and into the corridor of number 4, Privet Drive. Confused, Harry headed into the kitchen to an acrid smell emanating from a large tub sitting on the side. Turning towards his Aunt and still in disbelief he asked "What's this?". The sour look appeared on Aunt Petunia's face, a look he had forgotten. "Your new school uniform" she said. As if in a trance the same words he'd said all those years ago tumbled from his lips "I didn't realise it had to be so wet". His ears began to ring and his mind swirled as he stumbled towards the table before sitting down in one of the chairs. He sat there shocked and deep in thought until the hard tip of Dudley's smeltings stick hit him on his elbow "Harry? The post? Or are you deaf as well as stupid?". Standing up, Harry walked towards the front door to once again stop in his tracks. There on the doormat lay Aunt Marge's postcard, a brown envelope and the unmistakable Hogwarts seal pressed in crimson wax onto the yellow envelope. It was the letter. The first letter Harry had ever received and the most valuable as well. A letter that he never had the chance to read. Stuffing it deep into the depths of his pockets he went back into the kitchen and passed the letters across. A grin spread across his face as he realised he'd changed the course of events. If only he hadn't been so stupid that first time, sliding his hand subtly into his pocket he felt the comforting crinkle of the letter. Perhaps he'd been given that second chance he'd craved but even if it was a dream he was going to enjoy it whilst he could and he most definitely wasn't going to sit back and let history pan out.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Awesome! Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I've written this before releasing the first chapter so hopefully I got something right in the first one. After these first few chapters I will be intending on releasing one a week. What I also want to introduce is lots of little tumblr / twitter AU segments that I really like that will be integrated into the story. Once again, thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own any of the characters or settings based around the Harry Potter universe

Night had fallen and Uncle Vernon's snores could be heard from the upstairs. Only now did Harry dare to remove the letter he'd hidden in the pockets of his baggy trousers smoothing it against his chest with one hand he used his other to pick up his small torch in order to see. The beam found its way to the thick yellowed parchment with its emerald green ink addressed to him, to his cupboard. He couldn't help the wide grin that spread across his face as he flipped over the envelope, letting his fingers linger on the rough surface. The unbroken purple seal bearing the Hogwarts crest stared back at him. Delicately Harry opened the letter, relishing the sound of paper moving over paper. All those years ago he had yearned for this moment, and now he had been given his chance. Opening it up the familiar words presented themselves.  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

It was all good and well having the letter, but how was he going to get them his owl... He leafed through the parchment pieces hoping to find an extra sheet with further instructions but nothing presented itself. Sighing Harry flopped down onto his bed. He was going to have to wait, he assumed there was some sort of magic on the parchment to let Dumbledore know that he, Harry had read it as didn't Hagrid say that they knew he wasn't getting the letters the first time around? Folding the letter up tightly he placed it under his mattress and pulled his blanket over him. Settling down, Harry yawned. He would figure out his plan of action tomorrow. For now he was exhausted and quickly fell asleep.

The time up until his birthday dragged. Last time it had been a whirlwind of panic and wonder on who and why those letters had been sent following those letters. But now he knew. And the reason he knew had been earning him a lot of time in the cupboard. After all those years of freedom and love at the hands of the Weasleys and then going back to his situation with the Dursleys was very hard to adjust to. He wasn't letting Dudley and Piers Paulkin use him like a punching bag any more but he was trying to retaliate in a different way. He was trying to be kind to Dudley as the Dudley Harry knew had changed for the better. Whilst he hadn't talked to Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia since the day the order had taken him away. Him and Dudley had stayed in contact and had grown to respect one another following fervent apologies from Dudley for a long time. Something Harry was keen to start earlier than the dementor attack. So Harry offered to be the second player for Dudleys alien games and got him cups of tea without asking. There was much suspicion from him and many a time he'd tried to thump Harry or got annoyed at him but Harry simply wriggled away and let him cool down before returning. And it seemed to be working, or at least Harry thought he did. It certainly felt like he was getting less wraps from Dudleys smeltings cane when it was just them two sitting in his second bedroom. Operation Pigtail was the decided name, after hopefully what wouldn't occur if Hagrid arrived in a few days. So the days of the summer holiday stretched on getting closer and closer to Harry's eleventh Birthday and this gave Harry more than enough time to figure out his plan on what he was going to do. Firstly, he set down some ground rules for himself for the coming years, he tore some pages out of one of Uncle Vernon's Grunnings note pads and kept them stored in the envelope with the other pieces of parchment.

Rules for myself:

1\. Apart from saving people's lives he was to wholly remain out of their correct path. The people he knew would not be the same without the experiences they faced  
2\. Tell no one. Not even Ron and Hermione and definitely not Dumbledore. Whilst Harry greatly respected the man, he feared Dumbledore may act in such a way that may jeopardise the future Harry had now planned out

Harry then set out the key points he wished to change about the upcoming years.

Plan of action:  
1\. Help Neville through Hogwarts

He deserved so much better than those years of bullying he received.  
2\. Help Malfoy

Whilst by no extent was he going to extend a hand of friendship and let bygones be bygones. He wanted him to make a better final decision, to stand with Hogwarts over Voldemort  
3\. Clear Sirius's name

He knew he must wait until he could get his hands on the Marauders map and until Remus came to Hogwarts. He couldn't bare to introduce any unknown factors, he was intent on being one step ahead of the game at all time.  
4\. But above all. Save Sirius. Save Remus. Save Fred. Save Tonks. Save Colin. Save Cedric. Save everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I am amazed how well received those first two chapters were! With people from Zimbabwe and the Philippines reading. It truly does amaze me that people living so far away from me have taken the time to read my drivel. So, thank you so much. Apologies for the length taken to upload this chapter, I've been moving house and hope to make future chapters more regular.

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own any of the characters or settings based around the Harry Potter universe

Using an old marker pen Harry had found in Dudley's toy room he crossed out the date on his handmade calendar. Over lining the cross a couple more times, trying to make the dried tip give off a little more colour onto the last date he'd have to, July 30th. Midnight tonight Hagrid would hopefully come knocking on the door and Harry would be ready. The marker pen wasn't the only thing he'd taken from the room, he'd also managed to take one of Dudley's old school bags which was much better than the plastic bag he was usually made to take to school. The bag now contained all of his worldly possessions, which to say the least, wasn't very much. A spare set of hand me down clothes, through much effort and time he'd managed to make shrink until they almost fit him, his Hogwarts letter and other papers, as well as a small tin figurine which he'd had for as long as he could remember and was something he'd forgotten when Uncle Vernon had first forced them to flee from the letters. Touching the peeling paintwork he nestled it gently into the folds of his t-shirt and zipped the bag tightly closed before forcing it under his bed and exiting his cupboard. Picking up the post as he headed into the kitchen he checked for any stray letters addressed to him but luckily there were none. Harry guessed he'd been right in thinking there was magic on the letters as no more had come through any part of the house since then. As he entered the kitchen he was Uncle Vernon sitting at the table with a large newspaper obscuring most of his pink face. "The post, Uncle Vernon" said Harry, receiving a grunt of acknowledgement he went out into the garden to see what his Aunt wanted him to do. Brushing aside some of his drying new school uniform which Harry still wasn't convinced wasn't elephant skin he found her in her usual place at the fence looking into next doors garden. "Aunt Petunia?", clearly startling her she turned round to see him standing there "oh… it's you…" sighing she looked him up and down as if he was a large weed that had somehow sprouted from the grass whilst her back was turned. "Vernon has got you some stationary for your new school, it's on the side in the living room. I also suggest that whilst you're in there you hoover, dust and polish all the surfaces. I'm planning on having a special meal tomorrow!". Harry was very confused, he knew he'd been trying to be nice but for Aunt Petunia to do something so out of the blue as a special birthday meal was extraordinary. Her thin lips twisted into a wicked smile as leering over Harry she said "For my Duddy-kins of course! I'm so proud of him getting into Smeltings, he's growing up so quickly". She knew exactly what she'd done, Harry shouldn't have expected anything more but for a moment he'd let himself think he'd made such a difference in such little time. Smiling and walking away Harry let all the guilt he'd been developing over his deception and him leaving tonight dissipate and by the time he entered the living room and saw his "stationary", which consisted of a stubby pencil and a pen from a bank with the chain still attached, it had completely gone.

The chores kept him busy for the entire day and by the time the day had ended he was sore and tired. Retreating back to his cupboard he changed into his newly shrunk clothes and sat on his bed until he heard the television flicker off. Sitting as still as he possibly could he heard Uncle Vernon creaking up the stairs above his head and after a short while the loud snoring followed. Springing into action, Harry snuck out of his cupboard, holding his shoes in his hands. Silently he padded into the kitchen so that he could see the time on the large clock face that hung next to the stove. The clock read 22:53. At half 11 Harry was going to take Uncle Vernon's keys from the kitchen draw and sneak out the front door in order to wait for Hagrid outside where the Dursley's couldn't stop him. Gnawing on his lip he felt his stomach grumble, the temptation to take something from the fridge was near overwhelming but the risk of waking anyone up was not worth it. Picturing those sausages Hagrid had given him on their first meeting he managed to push those feelings aside after a long time debating. Just in time did he refocus enough to hear a stair creak as somebody headed down. Diving under the table and hoping the tablecloth and darkness would obscure him enough he hugged his knees to his chest and held his breath. A familiar pair of chubby pink toes in striped pyjamas came through the door. It was Dudley, looking for a late night snack. Cursing his bad luck Harry shrank further into the darkness. The seconds as Dudley fixed himself a large sandwich nearly drove him mad in worry. Everything could end hear. If he was found and Uncle Vernon saw his letters in his bag, Harry knew his hopes would be dashed and potentially his future at Hogwarts could be snatched away. But seemingly content with his snack Dudley waddled out of the kitchen and back up the stairs. Realising he still hadn't breathed Harry allowed himself some deep breaths before picking himself up off the floor and looking at the clock. 23:40. He was much further behind schedule than he'd hoped to be. Rummaging through the draw he found the keys. He headed out, yet he hesitated at his cupboard. Taking a small folded note out of his pocket he pushed the corner into the vent before continuing on to the front door. The note contained an explanation, an explanation the Dursley's did not deserve. About where Harry was going and that he knew all that they'd tried so hard to keep hidden. He'd written a final note to Dudley in hopes that he'd read it but knowing deep down he'd never be given the chance. A note telling Dudley to not let his mother and father poison him against a world full of so much… magic. Harry carefully turned the key in the lock and pushing open the door he stepped into the cool summer air, stealing into the night.


End file.
